Bad Habits
"Bad Habits" is the third episode of the first season of ''Supernova'', and the third episode overall. Synopsis Star Sunstone and Star Garnet scope out for the bad habits of some of the Supernova Gems. Plot The large sun is rising in the bright and early morning for Planet Barun. Er... Well, half of it, at least. Star Garnet is already up and about, his hair no longer in a bun. It hangs low, down to his back. He's standing in the kitchen, grinning mischievously as he holds plently bottles of condiments. He seems to be writing something out. He's interrupted by Star Moonstone's temple door opening. She walks out, wearing a nightgown that is slightly transparent. She walks out before Star Sunstone does. Star Sunstone is hastily putting his coat back on, pressuring Star Moonstone to get dressed for the day. SS: Seriously, Star Moonstone. ut some clothes on! Nobody wants to see you half nude. S. Moon: YOU DO~! She jokes, kissing Star Sunstone on the nose and skipping up behind Star Garnet in the kitchen. S. Moon: Whatcha wriiiiiting? She went on her tippy toes to get a glimpse, yet she was still too short to see. SG: Oh, just writing something for Star Lemon Quartz. S. Moon: A LOVE letter? She giggles. Star Garnet laughs as well. SG: Something like that. He grins and steps off to the side proudly, revealing the ketchup, mustard, and mayo mural to Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone proudly. S. Moon: Oh my god. SS: OH MY GOD. The picture was a huge waste of condiments. It was a very poorly drawn Star Lemon Quartz with a moustache, next to another unnamed gem! It was painted onto the kitchen wall, staining the blue tile wall. SS: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? S. Moon: Oh my Opal..... BAHAHAHAHAHA! Star Moonstone bursts out laughing, falling over onto the floor with laughter. Star Sunstone quickly takes a towel out of the drawer and soaks it with water, shoving aside Star Garnet to clean off the wall. SG: Calm it, hothead! It's just a joke. SS: YOU CAN'T JUST... JUST DO THAT! S. Moon: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Star Moonstone is tearing in her eyes from how hard she's laughing. SS: Why would you even THINK that disrespecting Fire Opal via "relationshipping" is necessary? BECAUSE IT ISN'T! SG: Seriously, just calm down... I was joking. The temple door opens once more, Star Ruby and Star Sapphire running out of the room and heading straight for the door. SS: Hey, now! HALT, YOU TWO! Come here. SR: Yes, sir. S. Sapph: Yes, sir. The two stop in their tracks and almost trip over the crying and laughing Star Moonstone, watching Star Sunstone wipe his forehead angrily, dropping the condiment soaked towel to the floor. SS: Where are you two going? SR: We were just going-- S. Sapph: --on a walk. SS: You always go on these walks. Seriously, WHERE are you going? Star Garnet looks down at the laughing Star Moonstone. Well, she wasn't really laughing anymore. She was passed out. SG (to himself): Someone didn't sleep last night.... Star Garnet picked up Star Moonstone and carried her into his room through the temple door. S. Sapph: Star Sunstone, you can trust us... SR: ..Yeah. We aren't doing anything bad. SS: ...... S. Sapph: ....Sir? Star Sunstone picked up the condiment soaked towel and dropped it into the sink, running the water. SR: Sir, we don't have to l-- SS: No. Go ahead. But I want you two back in an hour. Star Ruby and Star Sapphire grin, thanking Star Sunstone and running out of the front door of the temple. Star Garnet walked back out of his room shortly after that, dusting himself off and making his way back over to Star Sunstone in the kitchen. SG: What's up, now? Star Ruby and Sapph running out again? Star Sunstone sighs, wringing out the towel into the sink. SS: Yeap. Those two have that bad habit of running off. SG: Well, you and Star Moonstone do that a lot, too. SS: And you do random crap like this a lot. Star Sunstone gestured to the condiment bottles on the counter. Star Garnet hastily picked up the bottles and threw them back into the fridge, closing the fridge door. SG: Yeah, I know. SS: We've all got our things, huh...? SG: I guess so. You, SM, Star Rube, and Star Sapph run away from your problems, I prank, Star Rose Quartz smokes.... SS: What about Star Lem and Star Diop? SG: I.... I don't know. They don't really seem to do bad stuff... SS: Wanna scope them out today? See what they've got going for them? SG: Uhhh, DUH! Shortly after that, Star Rose Quartz' temple door opens and she steps out, in a rose pink bath robe and slippers. SRQ: Morning, you two. SS: Morning. SG: Yo! SRQ: What's with the whole... She gestures at the various condiments spilled on the floor, wall, and countertop. SS: Please don't ask. SRQ: ...Alright, then. Star Rose Quartz then sits down on the couch. SRQ: So... Where's Star Moonstone? Star Sunstone looks at Star Garnet. SS: Where IS she? SG: I put her in my room to sleep. She didn't sleep, like, at ALL last night. SS: How do you know about that...? Star Garnet then grins and lightly taps on his head. SG: I can read heads, remember? SS: Oh. Right. Star Sunstone frowns. SS: But your room... SG: What about it? SS: It'll scare the hell out of her, you know that, right? SG: Yeah... He snickers. SG: Can't wait to see that happen. Star Sunstone snorts with laughter. SS: Yeap. Star Sunstone wrings out the towel one more time, now condiment-free. He hangs it on a towel rack above the sink. SS: Welp... Scope time? SG: Scope time. The both whisper to each other, to not get Star Rose Quartz' attention. They both nod, and grin. They walk over to the couch and sit, looking at the temple door, waiting. SRQ: Er... You two okay? The both nod in unison. SRQ: Oh no. More creepy love twins. Star Garnet bursts out laughing momentarily, before Star Diopside's temple door opens. SD: WHAT'S UP, PARTY PEOPLE? He seems to strut out to the group of gems in the living room. SD: Ay, where's Moon? SS: Sleeping. SG: In my room. SD: Is she cheating on you, Sunstone? SS: Wh-- SG: What. SD: ...Sorry? He bursts out laughing. SD: Just wanted to make a joke outta the situation. He sits next to Star Rose Quartz. SD: So how'd you three sleep last night? Star Rose Quartz rolls her eyes and pulls out a cigarette. She stands. SRQ: Well, I guess. Could've slept worse. She takes a lighter and lights her pink cigarette, stepping out of the front door of the temple momentarily. SD: What's her probem? SS: She's... Always like that, Diop. SD: Oh, huh? Really? Never noticed. Star Diopside looks at the closed front door. The temple door opens one final time, Star Lemon Quartz rushing out the door, pulling her left boot on right as she sits down. SLQ: Sorry, honies. Overslept. SS: You're up twenty minutes early... SLQ: Ten minutes late. That's what I said? Supern*va gems: ..... SLQ: Sorry, I'm too much of a perfectionist, I must say, 'Hun. It's one of my... Well, flaws, I suppose! SD: Yeap... I apparently crack jokes ar the wrong time? Is that a thing now? SS: It's ALWAYS been a thing for you two. Star Garnet snickers. He stands and walks into the kitchen. SS: Guess I just never noticed until now! We've all got our bad habits and such. SD: Bad habits? Like what? SS: You make jokes that are uncalled for nine times out of ten. Star Lem's a bit too picky with most things, me and Moon run off too much, so do Star Rube and Star Rapph. Star Rose Quartz smokes, and Star Garnet... Star Garnet walks back into the living room with mustard. He leans over to Star Lemon Quartz. SLQ: Hm? What is it? Star Garnet then draws something on her face. He steps back to reveal Star Lemon Quartz' face, now with the addition of a moustache made of mustard. Star Garnet bursts out laughing, right as the temple door opens. Star Moonstone skips out, wearing normal clothes now. Star Lemon Quartz turns around to say good morning, with the most disrgruntled face ever. SLQ: Ugh. Hi. Star Moonstone bursts out laughing again, stopping in her tracks to fall onto the floor. S. Moon: YOU ARE SUCH A RIOT, STAR GARNET! HAHAHAHAHA! SG: I know, I know. I'm here all week! SS: ..... SS: Well, Star Garnet is Star Garnet. SG: That I am! Star Garnet grins, and runs back to the kitchen, putting the mustard bottle back into the fridge. Star Rose Quartz strolls back into the temple. SRQ: What'd I miss? SS: Nothing important, really. Features Characters * Star Sunstone * Star Moonstone * Star Garnet * Star Diopside * Star Rose Quartz * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire Locations * The Temple